They Have A Name For It!
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: In which Mike And Alex find out "They have a name for it." Rated M for Adult sexual definition and cursing, plus suggestive kissing and BOY/BOY


**MyBizTheMiz:** Alright so, this story is kinda random. You see my best friends is going to the Van's Warped Tour and her like favorite Band is blood on the dance floor(She loves Jayy Von Monroe) And we thread, (Write stories together, each playing a different person pretty much Like in this I would be Mike and She would be Alex and we would go back and forth) But she mentioned the word "Felching." in a smut scene so me being all curious look it up and...Well...You'll see in the story what Wikipedia had to say about heheh. Anyways I hope you enjoy this. I souled have written out the smut but I didn't feel like itttt.

**Warnings:** Blood On The Dace Floor Lyrics, mentions of sexual acts, cursing, and suggestive kissing.

**Pairing:** Miz/Alex Riley.

**Song:** It's On Like Donky Kong by Blood On The Dance Floor.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):

"Mikey? You okay?" Alex frowned, stepping into their hotel room and staring at his lover, sitting on the bed with his lap top in his lap, his eye brow twitching and this certain look of fascination mixed with disgust on his face it was rather funny. His tongue poked out of the side of his mouth like it always did when he was concentrating but his nose was scrunched up as he seemed to be reading something.

"I'm fine..." The boy muttered, too deep in thought to actual pay attention to his lover.

"Whatcha looking at?" Alex plopped down on the bed beside his lover, make it bounce, removing the bed from under Mike, so he fell back on it with a huff.

"Alex damnit, i'm reading." The sound of Mike's fingers molesting the keys rang out as he brought up a new page.

"Reading what?" Alex probed his lover, peeking at the screen. Mike waved him off with an irritated murmur of "One sec..."

Around five minutes passed.

"Oh! EWWWW THEY HAVE A NAME FOR THAT!" The man pushed his lap top away, flailing his arms around as his body shuddered.

Alex jumped about a foot in the air, his cobalt blue eyes wide at his lover. "What!"

"FELCHING!" Mike squealed, continuing to bounce around on the bed, putting a hand over his face.

"F-el-ch-ing?" The larger man sounded out, confusion etched on his handsome features. "Never heard of it..."

"Ugh! Me to till now...GROSS!" Mike dramatized, his nose scrunched up.

"What is it?" He took the computer from Mike, frowning at the blank page Mike had managed to bring up in his little fit.

"Ummm I don't think you even wanna know babe." Mike pulled the computer back, chewing his bottom lip.

"Well I do now because im curious! Mikeyyyyy." There was a small silence in which Mike shook his head and brought Wikipedia back up, and handed the computer back to Alex, waiting for the reaction that was sure to come.

**Felching** _is a sexual practice involving the act of sucking semen out of the vagina or anus of one's partner after sex._

"OH MY FUCK! THEY HAVE A NAME FOR THAT!" Alex's jaw dropped as he read over the page.

"I know right! That's what I said!" The Ohio native nodded at him, peeking at the screen with a shudder.

"Wait a minute...Mike we do this!" His head snapped up to pout at his lover. "If its so gross how come when I do this to you, your all like "Oh Alex! So Good!" He chuckled as Mike threw his pillow at him.

"Shut up! Its just sounds...NASTY!" He snatched his pillow back.

"Yeah but it feels amazing apparently." Alex continued to laughed at him, shaking his head at the computer. "How in the hell did you ever come about looking this word up anyways?"

Mike gave a small smile, looking at his computer and bringing YouTube up, quickly typing in** It's On Like Donky Kong Lyrics.**

The man pressed play, and skipped to 1:14 in the song, listening to one of his favorite songs, and letting his lover read the lyrics.

**And when you come back yelping,**

**For a second helping**

**You'll be screaming**

**"Jayy Von!" while**

**I'm motherfucking **

**felching**

Alex groaned, flopping back on the bed, "I dont like them!

But they are so AWESOME!" Miz beamed, turning up the volume and singing along to one of his favorite bands. "Neck, Back, sack then onto the scrotum. Got more fucking crack than the hoods and Harlem. UH!" Mike giggled as Alex moved the computer, shoving him on his back and straddling his waist, slapping his hands over his ears and singing. "LALALALALALALALALA!"

Alex was thrown off of Mike and onto the bed, having his smaller lover grab his hands and pin them above his head, whispering hotly in his ear. "Spray me don't date me; Your your mouth not your hand..."

He took to pressing kisses down Alex's jaw, stopping to suck on his Adam's apple. "I'd swallow your cum like vodka if my name was Lindsay Lohan..."

"God I hate them but you make me wanna hear them if I get this treatment." Alex groaned at his lover, rolling his hips up to grind their semi erections together.

"Why hate them so much?"

"Because like...Jayy Von is so...GAY!"

Mike burst out laughing. "What do you call us babe?"

"Well...Gay but not like...THAT!"

"Like that?" Mike paused on sucking Alex's neck.

"Yeah, we don't act like...chicks...or Lindsay Lohan as you said."

"Pshhhh Lindsay Lohan is the bomb, have you ever met her?"

"Uh No?"

Mike giggled at him, singing more "When I met she got rid of her pussy!"

Alex raised a brow at his lover, shaking his head. "What?"

"Yeah! That bitch got a dick just so she could fuck me!"

"Oh you..." He flipped Mike over, kissing him hard, his skilled muscle sliding into his lovers mouth, rubbing against his tongue.

He pulled back, grinning at Mike. "Oh im the only one allowed to fuck you, My dick is real, and probably much bigger."

"Oh yeah? We'll see..."

By the next day, Blood On The Dance Floor was Alex Riley's new favorite band.

_:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)_

_**Love it? Hate it? Kinda Sorta? LEMME KNOW! REVIEW!**  
><em>

_**MyBizTheMiz:** _I know what your thinking. "They have a name for that?"

**Mike:** I INVENTED that...

**Alex:** No, I invented that, you just enjoy it!

**Mike:** No because I said-

**Alex:** Yes but I did-

**MyBizTheMiz:** DESCRIBE it...*Innocent smile*

**Mike:** Ummm...Well you see, he put me on his shoulder and he put his tongu-

**Alex:** NO! Mike thats private!

**MyBizTheMiz:** Not anymore...

**Mike:** xD

**Alex:** 0.o

**MyBizTheMiz:** =D

**Alex:** But Seriously review...

**Mike:** When did anyone say anything about reviewing?

**Alex:** Its like, right before we started talking...Why question me?

**Mike:** Cuz I can.

**Alex:** Yeah but its like...Not nice...

**MyBizTheMiz&Mike:** How?

**Alex:** IT JUST IS!

**MyBizTheMiz:** DONT YELL.

**Alex&Mike&MyBizTheMiz:** REVIEW!

**Mike:** Cuz Alex Said so.

**MyBizTheMiz:** You just had to have the final say?

**Alex:** Always...

**Mike:** YES! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_  
><em>


End file.
